Sunshine Becomes you kriskai version
by entong nasi
Summary: [REMAKE] Walaupun keturunan China, mereka adalah generasi ketiga keluarga Wu yang lahir, besar, dan menetap di Amerika Serikat..."Kau harus menjauh dari pianomu untuk sementara,"...[krisxkai slight sungyeolxkai] warning:boys love
1. Chapter 1

**Sunshine Becomes You**

**[kriskai version]**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story but kris and kai is mine **

**Remake dari novel Sunshine Becomes You by Ilana Tan**

**Kriskai slight sungyeol x jongin**

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

_I told my love, I told my love,_

_I told her all my heart,_

_Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears._

_Ah! She did depart!_

_Soon after she was gone from me,_

_A traveller came by,_

_Silently, invisibly_

_He took her with a sigh_

_Love's Secret, _William Blake

Wu Sungyeol bersiul pelan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan ke arah salah satu bangunan bertingkat empat yang berderet di seberang jalan, di salah satu area pemukiman di Reverside Drive. Sungyeol berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga di depan gedung, satu menit kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih dilantai empat dan tangannya terangkat menekan bel. Pintu baru dibuka setelah Sungyeol menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya. Raut wajah kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu menegaskan dugaan Sungyeol bahwa suasana hati kakaknya memang tidak terlalu ceria.

"Hai." Sungyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyapa.

Kris Wu menatap adiknya dengan alis berkerut samar, "Kau rupanya," gumamnya, lalu melangkah ke samping membiarkan Sungyeol lewat.

"Ya," sahut Sungyeol ringkas dan berjalan ke ruang duduk yang

luas dan rapi.

Sungyeol menyadari pemanas sudah dinyalakan. Setidaknya kakaknya tidak terlalu sibuk sampai lupa menyalakan pemanas. Sungyeol melirik piano hitam yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan. Piano itu dalam keadaan terbuka, dan partitur-partitur musik penuh coretan berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Kukira kau masih di Atlanta." Suara Kris terdengar di belakangnya.

"Aku kembali ke New York kemarin sore," sahut Sungyeol ringan.

Walaupun keturunan China, mereka adalah generasi ketiga keluarga Wu yang lahir, besar, dan menetap di Amerika Serikat. Itulah sebabnya mereka selalu bicara dalam bahasa Inggris, bahkan dengan orangtua mereka.

Alis Kris terangkat. "Benarkah?" Ia menggeleng pelan dan duduk di bangku pianonya

Sungyeol berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ada minuman? Aku haus setengah mati." Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan berseru,

"Kau tidak punya apa-apa selain air mineral?"

"Entahlah. Cari saja sendiri." Terdengar jawaban setengah hati dari kakaknya.

Sungyeol mendesah dan mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menutup pintu kulkas. Ia berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk, di mana kakaknya sudah kembali menghadap piano dan menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts, memainkan beberapa nada ringan.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon dari adikmu? Persiapan untuk konsermu minggu depan?" tanyanya, lalu meneguk airnya langsung dari botol.

"Bukan," gumam Kris. Ia tidak memandang Sungyeol, malah memberengut menatap tuts piano.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini." Jemarinya kembali bergerak-gerak lincah di atas tuts, dan denting piano yang indah memenuhi apartemen itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kris menghentikan permainannya dan menggerutu pelan,

"Ini tidak benar."

Sungyeol mengerjap "Kenapa? Menurutku itu bagus," komentarnya.

"Lagu barumu?"

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memberengut ke arah tuts piano dan sepertinya sudah kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kris?"

"Kris!"

"KRIS!"

Kali Ini Kris mengangkat wajah, menatap Sungyeol dengan jengkel.

"Apa?"

Sungyeol melotot menatap kakaknya. "Kau harus menjauh dari pianomu untuk sementara," "Kau harus keluar dari apartemen ini. Sudah berapa lama kau mendekam terus di sini? Sejak kembali dari Eropa minggu lalu? Ini tidak sehat, kau tahu?"

"Aku keluar kemarin," bantah Kris, namun nada suaranya tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, aku keluar untuk… untuk…" Kris terdiam, lalu mendongak menatap Sungyeol dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa pula aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu?"

Sungyeol mendesah. "Oke. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Ayo, kutraktir makan siang."

"Tidak usah, Aku tidak lapar."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Duduk di sini dan terus memelototi pianomu?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Siapa tahu setelah makan dan berjalan-jalan melihat dunia di luar sana kau bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan lagu barumu itu. Ayo."

Kris mendesah keras. "Kadang-kadang aku lupa kau bisa sangat menjengkelkan," gerutunya.

Namun ia bangkit juga dari bangkunya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruang duduk.

"Di mana kutaruh kunci sialan itu?"

Sungyeol mengangkat setumpuk kertas penuh coretan not balok

dari meja kopi dan menemukan kunci mobil yang dicari.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"Omong-omong, kau belum melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan datang menemuiku hari ini," kata Kris kepada Sungyeol ketika mereka sudah keluar dari apartemennya dan menuruni tangga.

"Kau lupa?" Sungyeol menoleh menatap kakaknya dengan alis terangkat heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris tersenyum.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk berkoar-koar

memamerkan diri karena berhasil memenangi perlombaan _b-boy _di

Atlanta itu, bukan?"

Sungyeol menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi terluka. "Asal kau tahu saja, berhubung kau sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dari keluargamu, aku datang ke sini untuk memastikan kau masih hidup dan masih waras. Untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa kau masih punya ayah, ibu, dan adik yang mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya panjang lebar.

"Hmm."

"Dan untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena kami berhasil memenangkan perlombaan itu," lanjut Sungyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, bukan?"

Kris tertawa. "Sebaik kau mengenalku."

Kris tidak akan mengakui hal ini kepada adiknya, tetapi ia memang merasa lebih baik setelah keluar dari apartemennya. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa berat. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya

Sejenak dan berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di luar mungkin memang ada baiknya. Sebenarnya Kris bukan orang yang gila kerja. Pada awalnya, setelah merampungkan konsernya di Eropa, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, benar-benar bersantai sebelum kemudian memulai konsernya di Amerika Serikat. Tetapi dalam penerbangan kembali ke New York, mendadak saja ia mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat lagu baru. Namun lagu baru ini tidak bisa diselesaikannya karena inspirasinya menguap begitu saja ketika ia menginjakkan kaki kembali di New York. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu membuatnya uring-uringan karena ia adalah jenis orang yang harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sudah dimulainya.

"Jadi, kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Kris ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan meluncur mulus di jalan raya.

"Ada restoran bagus yang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang di dekat studio tariku. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Setahuku tidak ada restoran bagus di dekat studio tarimu,"

kata Kris sambil mengerutkan kening, mengingat-ingat.

"Di dekat studio tariku yang biasa memang tidak ada," Sungyeol membenarkan.

"Yang kumaksud adalah studio tari tempatku mengajar sekarang. Di dekat Greenwich Village. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku menyempatkan diri mengajar kelas hip-hop dan sedikit teknik _b-boy _kepada anak-anak remaja."

Kris melirik adiknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat. "Kau? Mengajar?" katanya denga nada tidak percaya.

Oke, adiknya memang _b-boy _yang sangat berbakat. Ia dan krunya sudah sering memenangi pertandingan _b-boy _nasional dan internasional. Tetapi Sungyeol Hirano sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengajari orang lain. Ia memang cerdas dan bisa belajar dengan sangat cepat. Namun mengajari orang lain? Tidak. Sungyeol bukan orang yang sabar dan ia sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi guru. Kris adalah kakak kandungnya yang tumbuh besar dengannya, jadi ia tahu benar soal itu.

Sungyeol tersenyum lebar kepada kakaknya. "Hanya kadang-kadang. Tapi, mengejutkan, bukan? Kau tidak menyangka aku bisa mengajar?"

"Tentu saja tidak" sahut Kris blak-blakan.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba memutuskan mengajar anak-anak?"

Sungyeol mendesah, namun senyumnya masih tersungging di bibirnya "Karena dia memintaku melakukannya"

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Jongin"

"Jongin siapa?"

"Kim Jongin"

Kris mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenal nama itu, karena dari cara Sungyeol menyebut nama itu, sepertinya semua orang seharusnya mengenal siapa Kim Jongin. Tapi tidak, Kris yakin ia tidak mengenal seorangpun dengan nama seperti itu.

"Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa datang sesekali dan mengajar kelas hip-hop di studio tari tempatnya mengajar, dia juga penari, kau tahu? Penari kontemporer. Sangat berbakat. Aku pernah melihatnya menari. Dan aku langsung… terpesona."

Sungyeol terdiam sejenak, seolah-olah kembali tenggelam dalam pesona yang disebut sebutnya itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan,

"Pokoknya dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa mengajar kelas hip-hop karena mereka kekurangan instruktur hip-hop yang layak. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Mmm" gumam Kris sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau menyukai gadis itu"

"Ya" jawab Sungyeol terus terang,

"Aku dan sekitar selusin pemuda atau gadis lain."

"Ah. pemuda yang popular" komentar Kris

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Sungyeol membenarkan, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia pemuda yang manis. Dan menyenangkan. Dan… entahlah, dia membuat segalanya terasa baik. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Ya tuhan. Adikku berubah cengeng_, _desah Kris dalam hati.

"Jadi, apakah dia juga menyukaimu?" ia balik bertanya.

Kali ini Sungyeol menghela napas panjang.

"Itulah masalahnya. aku tidak tahu"

Kris melirik adiknya sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan jalan di depan.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu"kata Sungyeol lagi

"Kadang-kadang kupikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tahu, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara kepadaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu. Jadi…. Yah, aku tidak tahu."

Kris tertawa keras "Sungyeol, kau sudah dipermainkan" katanya tanpa basa-basi

"Kalau dia memang pemuda popular, bisa kubayangkan dia pasti sudah ahli mengendalikan semua orang yang mengerubunginya. Termasuk kau, Sungyeol yang malang"

Sungyeol menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Dia bukan tipe pemuda seperti itu" bantahnya pelan.

"Dengar, kenapa kau tidak mampir sebentar di studio dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepadanya. Setelah itu kau akan tahu bahwa penilaianmu salah"

Kris tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kalau kau memang ahli menilai seseorang, mungkin setelah melihatnya dan memperbaiki penilaian awalmu tentang dia, kau bisa memberikan sedikit petunjuk kepadaku tentang cara mendekatinya"tambah Sungyeol lagi.

"Ini tempatnya. Ayo, masuk"

Kris berhenti melangkah dan menatap gedung batu bertingkat tiga di hadapannya. Pada papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk tertulis Small Steps Big Steps Dance Studio. Kris mengikuti Sungyeol yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung dan melewati meja resepsionis. Sungyeol menyapa pria setengah baya di balik meja resepsionis, yang balas menyapa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu yang namanya Jongin?" gurau Kris.

"Haha. Lucu" gumam Sungyeol datar.

"Biasanya dia ada di ruang latihan di lantai atas. Ayo"

Kris terkekeh dan mengikuti Sungyeol menaiki tangga ke lantai atas.

"Coba ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Jongin ini"

Sebelum Sungyeol sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara terkesiap keras dari atas mereka, disusul bunyi keras. Mereka berdua serentak mendongak. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Kris sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu terjatuh dari lantai atas, menubruknya dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

"KRIS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mind to ripiyu?

Thankchu :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunshine Becomes You**

**[kriskai version]**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story but kris and kai is mine **

**Remake dari novel Sunshine Becomes You by Ilana Tan**

**Kriskai slight sungyeol x jongin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"KRIS!"<p>

Kris mendengar seruan Sungyeol sebelum dirinya mendarat di lantai dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Pandangannya menggelap sesaat dan kegelapan serasa berputar-putar di balik kelopak matanya. Sesuatu yang besar menindihnya. Ia tidak bisa bicara. Dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Kris! Kris, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kris mendengar suara Sungyeol yang cemas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjawab

"Jongin?"Suara Sungyeol terdengar lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih cemas lagi"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kris membuka mata dan langsung menyadari apa yang sebenarnya menindihnya dan membuat dadanya terasa berat. Pemuda berwajah Asia yang menindih Kris itu mengerjap satu kali, lalu mata hitamnya terbelalak kaget.

"Oh! Oh, astaga. Oh, astaga! Maafkan aku" Ia cepat-cepat berusaha berdiri.

"Jongin, kenapa…? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungyeol sambil menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Pemuda itu meringis ketika kaki kanannya menginjak lantai.

"Aduh, Aduh. Sebentar…"

"Kakimu terkilir? tanya Sungyeol khawatir"

Kris menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sungyeol sibuk mengurusi pemuda itu dan tidak peduli pada kakaknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai? Lihat saja, Wu Sungyeol akan menerima balasannya nanti. Kris berusaha duduk. Ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan langsung diserang oleh rasa sakit yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Ada luka lain?" Suara Sungyeol terdengar lagi dan sudah pasti pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan kepada Kris. "Kepalamu terbentur? Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak!" bantah pemuda itu cepat. "Kenapa harus ke rumah sakit? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi sebaiknya kau memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Hanya untuk memastikan" kata Sungyeol lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi…"

Kris duduk dengan susah payah dan menyela adiknya, "Kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit."

jongin menoleh ke arah Kris. "Sungguh. Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku…"

"Bukan kau" sela Kris tajam sambil mengertakkan gigi menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tapi aku"

Kali ini Sungyeol menoleh ke arah Kris

"Oh, astaga"

.

.

"APA? Kakakmu seorang pianis?" Jongin menatap Sungyeol yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. "Pianis_?"_

Sungyeol balas menatapnyak dan tersenyum tipis, namun Jongin bisa melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Ya. Malah dia cukup terkenal" sahut Sungyeol pelan. Jongin merasa sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin.

"Aku mematahkan tangan seorang pianis terkenal" gumamnya lirih. Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Ya Tuhan"

"Hei, ini bukan kesalahanmu" kata Sungyeol sambil memegang bahu Jongin dan mengguncangnya pelan, mencoba menghiburnya. "Kau juga bukannya sengaja tersandung karpet dan menjatuhkan diri dari tangga untuk mencelakainya"

Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia dan Sungyeol sedang duduk di deretan bangku di koridor rumah sakit, menunggu Kris Wu yang masih berada di ruang pemeriksaan dokter. Ajaibnya, Jongin sendiri tidak terluka setelah terjatuh dari tangga. Hanya ada sedikit memar di pahanya. Pergelangan kakinya tadi juga hanya terkilir ringan dan sekarang sudah sembuh.

Sedangkan Kris … Mereka tidak tahu separah apa cedera yang dialami Kris, tetapi melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu memejamkan mata dan mengertakkan gigi menahan sakit selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Jongin sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima yang terburuk. Tetapi, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Apa yang harus kau lakukan apabila kau mematahkan tangan pianis terkenal? Yah… Tentu saja hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf. Jongin belum sempat melakukannya tadi. Ya, ia harus meminta maaf setelah itu? Selain meminta maaf, apa lagi yang harus kau lakukan apabila kau mematahkan tangan pianis terkenal? Membayar biaya perawatannya? Bagaimana kalau Kris Wu tidak bisa bermain piano lagi? Gagasan itu tiba-tiba menyelinap ke dalam benaknya membuat Jongin menegang.

Ya Tuhan, semoga hal itu tidak terjadi. Ia pasti merasa sangat berdosa kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Jongin kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bau rumah sakit yang dibencinya membuat dadanya terasa berat dan sesak. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara di sekitarnya. Suara para dokter dan perawat yang membahas pasien tertentu dalam istilah kedokteran yang tidak dipahami orang awam, suara bernada monoton yang terdengar dari pengeras suara, dering telepon, bunyi ranjang beroda yang didorong cepat sepanjang koridor, bunyi berdenting ketika pintu lift terbuka. Semua suara itu membuat Jongin semakin tertekan. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini. Ia ingin…

Tiba-tiba Sungyeol melompat berdiri di sampingnya. Jongin mendongak dan melihat Kris Wu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan bersama seorang dokter tua. Sepertinya sang dokter sedang mengatakan sesuatu dan Kris Wu mendengarkan sambil mengangguk muram. Mata Jongin berahli ke tangan Kris. Tangan kirinya dibebat dan tergantung kaku di depan dadanya. Jadi… tangannya benar-benar patah?

"Bagaimana tanganmu? Apa kata dokter?"

Sungyeol bertanya ketika Kris sudah selesai bicara dengan dokter dan menghampiri mereka. Jongin ikut berdiri dengan perlahan. Saat itu juga mata Kris beralih ke arahnya dan Jongin merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak dan napasnya tercekat. Mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan dingin itu membuat Jongin berharap bumi menelannya detik itu juga. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, Jongin pasti sudah terkapar tak bernyawa. Kemudian tatapan mematikan itu berahli ke arah Sungyeol.

"Kenapa dia masih ada di sini?" tanya Kris dengan suara rendah dan pelan.

Jongin menggigit bibir dan melirik Sungyeol sekilas. Ia tahu pasti siapa _dia_ yang dimaksud. Begitu pula Sungyeol.

"Kris, ayolah. Jongin tidak mencelakaimu dengan sengaja. Kau tahu itu" kata Sungyeol berusaha menenangkan kakaknya.

Kris Wu tidak berkata apa-apa. Tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin lagi ia berjalan melewati adiknya dengan langkah lebar.

"Kris" panggil Sungyeol.

"Kris!"

Jongin menatap punggung Kris yang berjalan pergi menyusuri koridor dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Bingung. Cemas. Takut. Sungyeol mendesah berat dan menoleh menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo" katanya

Jongin menatap Sungyeol, lalu menatap sosok Kris yang menjauh, lalu kembali menatap Sungyeol.

"Eh… kurasa aku tidak…"

"Ayolah"

sela Sungyeol sambil meraih siku Jongin dan menariknya menyusul Kris yang sudah tiba di depan pintu lift di ujung koridor. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan mereka melangkah masuk, Jongin langsung berdiri menempel di sudut. Kris tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sungyeol menatap Jongin dan kakaknya bergantian, lalu mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Jadi apa kata dokter?"

Sungyeol mencoba bertanya kepada Kris sekali lagi.

Jongin memberanikan diri melirik Kris. Ia tidak bisa melihat laki-laki itu dengan jelas dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi dari apa yang bisa dilihatnya, wajah Kris masih terlihat menakutkan. Setelah sejenak, terdengar suara Kris yang rendah

"Aku tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganku. Dan tanganku akan tetap dibebat seperti ini selama dua bulan ke depan. Setelah itu kita baru bisa tahu dengan pasti apakah ada kerusakan permanen, dan apakah aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku seperti dulu lagi"

"Dua bulan?" tanya Sungyeol kaget. Ia menatap kakaknya,

"Berarti konsermu minggu depan…"

"Mm"

_Konser? Minggu depan? Konser apa? _

Mata Jongin berahli dari Kris Wu ke Sungyeol, lalu kembali ke KrisWu.

_Apa yang sedang mereka_ _bicarakan? Jangan-jangan…_

"Harus dibatalkan"

Tepat setelah Kris Wu berkata seperti itu, terdengar bunyi berdenting dan pintu lift terbuka. Kris dan Sungyeol melangkah keluar dari lift, namun Jongin mematung sejenak sebelum tersadar dan cepat-cepat menyusul mereka. Jadi Kris seharusnya mengadakan konser minggu depan? Dan sekarang ia harus membatalkan konser itu karena tangannya cedera? Jongin memang tidak tahu banyak tentang penyelenggaraan konser, tetapi membatalkan suatu pertunjukan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada masalah ganti rugi dan semacamnya… Bukankah begitu?

Astaga, masalah ini semakin rumit. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Sungyeol mengemudi, Kris menempati kursi penumpang di sampingnya, dan Jongin duduk di kursi belakang yang agak sempit. Dan mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit, Jongin berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang diam-diam, dan baru hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf ketika Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menekan salah satu tombol, lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Jongin mengurungkan niatnya dan menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Luhan"

"Manajermu?"

"Mm" Lalu, "Luhan? Ini aku. Aku ingin kau membatalkan konser minggu depan"

Jongin menggigit bibir.

"Tidak, bukan hanya konser di New York ini. Semuanya… Ya, semuanya… Chicago, L.A, Boston… Ya, Luhan, semuanya. Batalkan semua jadwalku sampai akhir tahun"

Jongin mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya. Jadi bukan hanya satu konser? Apakah keadaan ini bisa lebih buruk lagi?

"Akan kuceritakan besok" kata Kris

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan tentang pembatalan ini?"

Jongin tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan setelah itu. Kris lebih banyak mendengarkan, kadang-kadang menyela untuk bertanya atau bergumam pendek. Jongin memandang ke luar jendela, namun tidak benar-benar mengamati sesuatu. Pemandangan di luar sana melesat lewat dalam bentuk bayangan samar. Hari ini bukan hari yang mudah bagi Jongin, dan bukan hanya karena masalah Kris. Harinya sudah terasa salah sejak Jongin membuka mata pagi ini. Dan dari sana segalanya bertambah buruk. Sungyeol membelok ke Riverside Drive. Tidak lama kemudian ia melambatkan laju mobilnya dan berhenti di depan salah satu gedung bertingkat empat di tepi jalan.

Kris menutup ponsel dan menoleh ke arah Sungyeol.

"Aku harus menemui Luhan besok pagi. Kau bisa mengantarku ke sana?" Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang digantung di depan dada. "Aku tidak bisa mengemudi"

"Maaf, besok tidak bisa" sahut Sungyeol dengan nada menyesal. "Kami harus tampil dalam acara amal untuk anak-anak"

"Aku bisa"

Dua kata itu meluncur dari mulut Jongin sebelum sempat diproses otaknya. Kedua laki-laki yang duduk di depannya menoleh menatapnya. Yah, sebenarnya Sungyeol yang menoleh menatapnya. Kris hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit, melirik Jongin sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku…" gumam Jongin agak salah tingkah.

"Aku bisa… Maksudku…"

Kris menghela napas panjang, lalu bergumam, "Tidak perlu"

Lalu kata-kata berikutnya lebih ditujukan kepada Sungyeol, "Biar kusuruh Luhan datang ke sini saja besok pagi"

Jongin membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak sempat, karena Kris sudah membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Sungyeol melemparkan seulas senyum menenangkan ke arah Jongin, lalu bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan menyusul kakaknya yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga batu di luar gedung. Jongin juga keluar, namun ia tetap berdiri di samping mobil di trotoar, melihat Sungyeol memegang bahu Kris dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Jongin tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan sungyeol dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi Kris hanya mendengarkan Sungyeol tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kris menyipitkan mata menatap adiknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin. Tanpa sadar Jongin menelan ludah ketika mata gelap itu menatapnya. Dan tanpa sadar pula ia melangkah mundur dan punggungnya langsung menempel di mobil. Kemudian Kris kembali menatap Sungyeol, mengatakan sesuatu yang singkat, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Pintu depan tertutup di belakang Kris dan saat itu barulah Jongin bisa mengembuskan napas yang ternyata ditahannya sejak tadi. Sungyeol menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Jangan khawatir. Kris tidak menyalahkanmu" katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Jongin menatapnya dengan alis terangkat ragu. "Kau yakin? Asal kau tahu saja, dia terlihat sangat menakutkan bagiku"

Sungyeol tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke Small Steps"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau menemani kakakmu saja" sahutnya tegas. Melihat Sungyeol sepertinya ragu dan hendak membantah, Jongin cepat-cepat memaksa bibirnya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku akan menelponmu nanti. Oke?"

Jongin berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga dan memasuki gedung Small Steps Big Steps Dance Studio. Ricard yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis mengangkat wajah. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, pria setengah baya itu langsung terkesiap, melompat berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri Jongin. Kecelakaan di tangga tadi sempat menghebohkan orang-orang di sana dan Ricard hanya ingin memastikan Jongin tidak menderita luka parah atau semacamnya. Tanpa memberikan penjelasan mendetail tentang Kris Wu, Jongin menegaskan kepada Ricard bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan malah bisa langsung mengajar kelas berikutnya tanpa masalah. Dan Ricard berjanji akan membakar karpet tua sialan yang membuat Jongin tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh dari tangga. Setelah itu Jongin pergi ke ruang loker untuk bersiap-siap. Jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang loker menunjukkan bahwa kelasnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Jongin sudah menjadi instruktur tari kontemporer di Small Steps Big Steps Dance Studio selama kurang-lebih satu tahun terakhir ini. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya. Setidaknya dengan begini ia masih bisa menari. Walaupun menjadi instruktur di studio tari tidak sama dengan menjadi penari utama dalam pertunjukan besar di Broadway, setidaknya ia masih bisa menari. Itulah yang terus-menerus dikatakannya pada diri sendiri. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menari. Menari adalah hidupnya. Menari adalah jiwanya. Ia tidak punya keahlian selain menari. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya apabila ia tidak bisa menari lagi. Jongin sadar ia sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang berotak encer. Nilai pelajarannya di sekolah dulu biasa-biasa saja. Ia tidak menonjol dalam mata pelajaran apa pun. Dulu ia adalah anak kecil yang teramat sangat biasa. Tidak terlalu tampan, tidak terlalu pintar. Tetapi juga tidak jelek dan tidak bodoh. Berbeda dengan orangtuanya. Ayahnya adalah professor matematika di universitas dan ibunya adalah akuntan. Kata orang, buah tidak akan jatuh dari pohonnya.

Tetapi disitulah letak permasalahannya. Jongin bukan anak kandung orang tuanya. Ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim sejak bayi. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah anak adopsi sudah diketahui Jongin sejak kecil. Namun orangtuanya menyayanginya sepenuh hati, selalu menganggap Jongin sebagai anak kandung, dan selalu mendukung Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang atau apa pun. Tetapi kadang-kadang ketika ia masih kecil ia ingin tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia tahu dirinya diadopsi dari panti asuhan di Korea. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa orangtua kandungnya, atau latar belakangnya.

Jongin membuka pintu loker dan mengeluarkan tasnya. Lalu ia duduk di bangku panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan orangtua kandungnya. Untuk apa bertemu? Memangnya ada gunanya?

Ia mengeluarkan tabung plastik kecil dari dalam tas, membuka tutupnya, menjatuhkan sebutir pil ke telapak tangan dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Jongin?"

Jongin tersentak dan menoleh.

"Oh, Lay" gumamnya ketika melihat rekan kerjanya sesama instruktur di Small Steps.

Lay membuka pintu loker di sebelah loker Jongin. Ia menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk tabung plastik yang ada dalam genggaman Jongin.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Jongin melempar tabung plastik itu ke dalam tasnya dan mendesah. "Sakit kepala"

"Gara-gara jatuh di tangga tadi?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kejadian di tangga tadi?" Jongin balas bertanya.

"Bukankah kau tadi tidak ada"

Lay tertawa kecil. "Ricard memberitahuku begitu aku kembali sehabis makan siang. Katanya Sungyeol dan temannya juga ada di sana waktu itu dan mereka yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit"

Jongin mengernyit ketika teringat pada Kris Wu.

"Dia bukan teman Sungyeol, tapi kakaknya" gumamnya. "Dan bukan aku yang terluka, tapi dia"

"Oh, ya? Tapi dia tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

Jongin mendesah berat. "Tangannya terkilir dan harus dibebat selama dua bulan ke depan"

"Oh? Tapi apakah dokter mengatakan sesuatu? Apakah cederanya serius?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Entahlah"

"Kalau dia memang cedera parah, dokter pasti sudah berkata begitu. Mungkin hanya terkilir sedikit. Bukan masalah besar" kata Lay

Jongin menatap temannya dan tersenyum samar. "Mudah-mudahan saja begitu"

Lay melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya ke bagian belakang pintu loker.

"Aku lega kau tidak terluka, tapi aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi Sungyeol ketika melihatmu jatuh dari tangga" katanya. "Dia pasti panik setengah mati"

Jongin berdiri dan memasukkan tasnya kembali ke dalam loker. "Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

Lay menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa?Jongin, dia jelas-jelas menyukaimu. Dia setuju mengajar di sini juga karena kau memintanya. Jangan katakan padaku kau tidak menyadarinya"

Oh, ya. Jongin menyadarinya. Tetapi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Sungyeol memang baik"

Lay menutup pintu lokernya dan menyandarkan sebelah bahu di sana, menghadap Jongin. "Dia memang baik. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Jongin menoleh menatap temannya. "Apa?"

"Dia baik, menyenangkan, dan menurutku enak dipandang. Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Lay sekali lagi. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana hehe?

Mohon dimaklumi kalau hasil remake an saya masih kurang baik, karena ternyata nge remake itu agak susah menurut aku sih.

Tapi makasih buat yg udah baca dan review. Lop yu

Mind to ripiyu again? thanks


End file.
